


Trouble with Faeries

by triggeringthehealing (froggydarren)



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Faeries Made Them Do It, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/triggeringthehealing
Summary: Stiles doesn’t dare to speak, because knows that nothing he’d say right now would undo or fix what happened. Not like he had a chance, really, it was either drinking the tonic or refusing and then dealing with the consequences of Derek drinking it.





	Trouble with Faeries

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for October 1: Aphrodisiacs

“You didn’t… you  _ did _ .”

There’s nothing but silence for a while, as Derek pinches the bridge of his nose and clenches his eyes shut. 

Stiles doesn’t dare to speak, because knows that nothing he’d say right now would undo or fix what happened. Not like he had a chance, really, it was either drinking the tonic or refusing and then dealing with the consequences of Derek drinking it. And sure, there were consequences for Stiles, but they were nowhere near as bad. Or at least he hopes so — the information he found before he headed out into the woods was seemingly clear, but he’s way too used to finding about details that none of the old tomes mention. 

“Stiles, why would you…?” Derek starts asking, eyes finally open again, his hands by his side.

“Because it was safer,” Stiles says, finally daring to speak. “It’s… look, you can keep your agency, and your will this way.”

“What about you?” Derek asks. “Or do you think that doesn’t matter?”

“Of course it does. But it’s not going to… it’s not affecting my will.”

“For now.”

“It won’t,” Stiles says firmly, then hesitates. “It shouldn’t,” he amends.

“I could have dealt with it,” Derek tells him.

“I know that. But if you don’t absolutely  _ have to _ , why should you?” 

“It’s still… fuck, why do you always throw yourself in danger?” 

Stiles slumps against the tree behind him, a sudden wave of warmth washing over him as if he was standing underneath a heater. 

“It’s not dangerous,” he says, but his voice falters as the warmth spreads. 

“You… I… what was it?” Derek asks.

It takes Stiles a few moments to understand what the question is about, and then he cringes before he gathers up the courage to answer.

“So, uh, it’s  _ not _ life threatening. I swear it’s not. And it had to be one of us, you heard the condition of the faerie,” Stiles rambles. 

His knees are weaker than they were minutes earlier, but he’s refusing to give in to the heat that’s building inside him. 

“Look, it’s basically just making me… um… well….”

“Horny? More so than usual?” Derek asks, and there’s an amused smirk on his lips, which makes Stiles narrow his eyes.

“Oh fuck you with your knowing nose,” he grumbles, that little bit more aware of the fact that he’s hard, and that there’s a damp spot forming in his underwear. 

“If that’s all, why couldn’t it have been me?” Derek asks, and he takes a step closer, looking almost predatory. 

“Because it’s different for you. Your instincts… they’re stronger. I’m just, well, turned on. But I can jerk off later and be done with it, according to the books. You would have… well, I didn’t want you to be at anyone’s mercy,” Stiles says, the last few words quieter than the rest. 

“So you can still consent, but I….”

“Wouldn’t have been clear-headed enough, no,” Stiles says, shaking his head. “My mind is no less fuzzy than that time when you wore the thing….”

Derek smirks, and he’s most definitely looking like he’s prowling towards Stiles. There’s a quirk to his eyebrows that Stiles knows all too well, and his dick twitches in anticipation. 

“So, if I did the same thing that I did then,” Derek says when he reaches Stiles, and he kneels down, which makes Stiles look away from him and lift his face towards the sky. “You’d still be able to stop me, if you wanted to.”

“That,” Stiles breathes out when he feels Derek’s hands on his belt, but he keeps his gaze on the trees above his head. “That would require me wanting you to stop, like, ever.”

“Hmmm.” Derek looks up and doesn’t move just long enough that Stiles stops staring at the way the light dances between the leaves, and he glances down. 

The sight almost takes his breath away, as it always does. Derek is looking at him with a mixture of hunger and fondness, an expression that Stiles doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to seeing. 

“Okay, no, your face is unfair,” Stiles mumbles, then his hips twitch forward when Derek pulls his jeans open and his underwear down. “There’s absolutely no way I’d ever try to stop you. No sex potions required. I…” he draws a sharp breath when Derek leans closer, a different kind of warmth hitting Stiles’s sensitive skin. “I might last a little longer than usual. Or come more than once,” he finishes.

Derek’s eyes widen, and then his lips are on the tip of Stiles’s cock, sucking around the head eagerly. With that, all possible words vanish from Stiles’s head, and his head falls back, thumping against the tree trunk. Derek hums, and then Stiles feels nothing but warmth and suction on his dick, Derek’s hands firm on his hips. He wants to move, but he can’t, his whole body is tense and taut like a bowstring. 

He tries to hold back, he really does, but Derek’s mouth is just the right amount of wet and warm even without faerie aphrodisiacs in his system. With the extra arousal coursing through his body, Stiles gets to the edge faster than usual. He moves his hand to Derek’s shoulder, squeezing it in warning, but Derek doesn’t relent, doesn’t stop sucking or moving his head along Stiles’s length. 

“Der, I…” Stiles manages to blurt out, and then his hips are yet again twitching forward, into the warmth of Derek’s mouth. 

His balls draw up and his breathing stutters when Derek’s fingers tug his jeans the rest of the way down. The gust of cool air hitting his skin nudges Stiles over the edge, and he comes in spurts down Derek’s throat.

Maybe he loses a few moments, maybe it’s all just a little hazy, but Stiles eventually looks down again. Derek pulls away slowly, a drop of cum in the corner of his mouth, and he smirks. Stiles glances away from his face and to his dick, finding it still as hard as he was before the blowjob. 

“So, uh, this isn’t going to go away that easily,” he says, feeling a little awkward. 

“Good,” Derek tells him, smiling wider, and he starts pulling Stiles’s pants back up, but leaves them unzipped. “Let’s see how long it does take to wear you out.”

Stiles doesn’t yelp when Derek pulls him away from the tree and up into his arms, but it’s a close thing. He automatically wraps his legs around Derek’s waist, and sucks in another breath when his cock brushes against Derek’s abs. 

“I’m really on board with this,” he mutters into Derek’s neck when he wraps his arms tighter. “We can just… stay here, I don’t care.”

“No. Bed. And you better not have plans, because I’m not wasting time trying to cancel them,” Derek says, his voice deep and a little rough.

“Nope. No plans. Well, you. That’s the plan. You are.”

“Good,” Derek says, amusement clear in his voice this time. “Let’s go.” 

Stiles tries to hold back moans as Derek starts walking through the forest, but he already knows that there’s a chance that the movement alone might make him come again before they reach the house. Not that he cares, really. He’s pretty sure that even if he comes now, it won’t be the last time. 

“Best tonic ever,” he huffs out against Derek’s skin, and shudders when Derek’s laughter makes his stomach vibrate against Stiles’s dick.

The only other sounds he’s able to make after that are nowhere near even the vicinity of English words.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://froggydarren.tumblr.com/) || [my sterek fic tumblr](http://triggeringthehealing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
